<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Sugar by Lapliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246557">Hot Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapliz/pseuds/Lapliz'>Lapliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, DNF, Dream Smp, Intense, Lots of hot and cold symbolism, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, boy on boy, dreamnotfound, enjoy :), glass animals - Freeform, idk what to put here, mature - Freeform, temporarily on hiatus I have writers block for this fanfic dude, the angst is like not that bad, uh yea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapliz/pseuds/Lapliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“His words poured out like honey. Sickly yet sweet. He whispered gentle words into the other’s ear, watching for the slightest reaction. Watching his lip quiver in anticipation. Hot sugar danced around each syllable, coating the sentence in a sweet syrup”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honey Butter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first dnf fanfic and honestly I’m a bit nervous. This is, in a sense, inspired by heatwaves written by tbhyourelame. After reading heat waves, I looked into glass animals and discovered a song i really liked. This song is called Hot Sugar. I really loved the flow of it and I really connected with it. I could almost see the fic writing itself haha. So I wrote it.</p>
<p>SHOUT OUT TO MY TEST READER CHRIS ILY /P</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TW! Harsh language and MILD smut<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit!” Dream let out a wince. He had burnt his finger trying to grab the toast. Sighing, he grabbed the mixture of butter and honey he had mashed together to make a sweet spread for his toast. It was something his mother had always made for him. It reminded him of her. He really needed to visit her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His phone buzzed, instinctively he looked over at it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Message from Geog</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anytime Dream sees the name he has saved for George, he smiles. He hums and grabs his plate, opening then message. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Where are you?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream sighed and messaged back, sitting down in his chair. “I’m almost there jeez. Miss me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That message was met with no reply. To be expected, of course. He takes a bite of his toast, watching his computer glow with life. Patches walks over to his legs and lays at his feet. He grins. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicks onto discord, noticing the notification. George had asked him to go into a private call with him. So of course, he did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey George.” Dream said, taking another bite. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream. I- I need to tell you something.” George sounded nervous. That was out of character. He sounded anxious and rushed. “What’s wrong?” Dream said, setting the toast down. “It’s my parents. They are pressuring me to move out. You are the only one who knows that I can’t live alone..how it scares me.” George had told Dream that when he moved out when he was 19, his apartment got robbed. He was held at gunpoint. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It traumatized him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yea. What can I do to help?” Dream asks, trying to hide the worry in his voice. He had always cared for George. He cared for all of his friends, but something about George made him..weak. Defenseless. He was infatuated with protecting him, keeping him safe. “You mentioned you have a spare room, right?” George said softly, his voice barely audible over the fan in the background of his room.” “Yea. What about it?” Dream said, glancing at the toast. The idea of something sweet made him feel sick. He knew what was coming. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could I stay there? Maybe...move in? Only if you’re okay with it! I- I just can’t handle my parents constantly berating me. Constantly telling me that playing video games isn’t gonna get me laid. Constantly telling me that just because I make money off of it doesn’t mean it’s a stable source of income. Constantly telling me that no girl will ever want a man that plays video games and screams with his friends all day, staying up until the early hours of the morning.” His voice cracked with every word. Dream could almost hear the tears pouring down the man’s face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just can’t do it anymore. Please Dream.” George pleads. “You don’t have to ask twice. When do you want to come? I’ll buy the ticket.” Dream said, smiling as he clicked over to buy the ticket. George sighed. Pure relief. “As soon as possible. I don’t care if it’s tomorrow or in two weeks just get me there. I need to pack. Thank you Clay. It genuinely means the world to me.” Dream paused, eyes wide. It was rare to hear his name come out of someone’s mouth that wasn’t his parents or his siblings. Especially George. Him and Sapnap always called him Dream, just how him and George always called Sapnap, Sapnap. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The way George said it. His accent twinged with honey. It caused Dream’s head to stir, his heart to race. He cleared his throat. “I bought the tickets for Thursday. That’ll give you about a day to pack. Is that good? I also have to clean the spare room.” Dream said, trying to shift the conversation away from the awkward silence he had made the both of them endure. “Yea that’s great. Okay I have to go. Thank you again.” And with that, George disconnected. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream still couldn’t figure out why George wanted to do this over discord. This was easily a matter that could be discussed via phone call. Nonetheless, it was nice to talk to George. Dream stood up and threw away the rest of his toast. It had gotten soggy. Dream tries to fight the feeling of nervousness and anxiety piling in his stomach. George had never seen his face. He’s going to be living with him in one day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panic slowly crept into the crevices of Dream’s head. He slowed his breathing. It was okay. George was his bestfriend. Yea, sure there was a time when Dream had feelings for him, but he had moved past them. Right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head and walked into the guest room, groaning when he saw the mess. Sapnap had stayed over a few months ago and left the place a wreck. They decided to drink on his last night as a farewell, so the room reeked of alcohol and beer cans were everywhere. Sapnap was a big tosser and turner when he slept, Dream could here him shuffling in bed even though his room was on the other end of the hall. The duvet cover was on the floor along with some pillows and the sheets had come up on one of the corners, revealing the mattress. Dream had procrastinated cleaning this, he knew it would take awhile, but there was not a snowball’s chance in hell he was gonna leave it like this for George. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cursed at Sapnap in his head for not cleaning his damn mess. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been at least six hours. Dream had finally made the bed. He sighed and crashed onto the bed, sighing happily at the softness of the mattress beneath him, the scent of his laundry detergent wafted into his nostrils, feeling him with comfort. He grabbed his phone and looked at the amount of Twitter notifications. Whilst he was cleaning, he didn’t check his phone, due to being so wrapped up in the songs he was listening to. He clicked on a tweet from George. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Won’t be steaming for awhile! I moving right now so it’s gonna take a second to get my setup all normal. Plus I want to spend time with my roommate before I get back to the grind.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream’s heart stopped. “Spend time.” He reread that sentence over and over. He looked in the replies, people were speculating that he got a girlfriend and wanted to spend time with her. Sapnap replied saying “YOU’RE MOVING?! WHAT!” He chuckled at that. At that moment, as if he was summoned, Sapnap texted him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“GEORGE IS MOVING IN WITH YOU?! TO AMERICA?!</span>
    <span class="s1">” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream laughed and clicked on the notification. </span>
  <span class="s2">“Yea. Trouble at home so he decided to move here.” </span>
  <span class="s1">Dream replied hoping that George wouldn’t get mad at him mentioning that there was trouble at home. He wouldn’t tell specifics, even if it was just Sapnap. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“He coulda moved in with me :(“</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">Sapnap replied, causing a chuckle to escape Dream’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ears. He sprung up, causing Patches to jump off his bed and run off. He groaned. Today was the day he was going to pick up George from the airport. The quickest flight he could get and give George a day to pack had a landing time of 4:30 in the morning. 4:30 in the fucking morning. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, stretching when the reached the door frame. After feeding Patches and himself, he got dressed and headed over to the airport to wait. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Excitement tore at his stomach. It twisted and turned in knots. This was the first time George was seeing him. His face, his body, him. He was seeing him, not just hearing a voice behind a screen. He couldn’t help but feel excited and nervous. Butterflies. That’s the word right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Where are you?” </span>
  <span class="s1">His phone dinged. It was George. He glanced around and noticed him standing a few feet away. He smiled. </span>
  <span class="s2">“Look up. I’m wearing a black sweater and white washed jeans” </span>
  <span class="s1">He slowly watched George lift his head from his phone, and saw his face light up. He began running, catching Dream off guard. He ran and practically threw his suitcases and himself into Dream’s embrace. “It’s you!” George said happily, his body shaking from excitement. “Happy to see me?” Dream laughs and George looks up at him. “Well duh. You’remy bestfriend, how could I not be.” Dream turned his head quickly when he realized George could see his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing? Clay?” George said. Dream tried to hide the light dusting of blush painting his cheeks. Suddenly, he felt George’s dainty hands grab his face, and turn it toward him. George stared intently, eyes wide. A small breath escaped him, sending his face blood shot red, and Dream left standing there thoroughly confused. George cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go. I gotta get my cat haha.” George said and waited for Dream to begin leading him to where you reclaim your animals. (?)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the way home, they stopped for coffee. George held the coffees and Dream got his luggage and his cat into the house. “Okay. Follow me to your room.” Dream said and George took a sip of one of the coffees, only for his face to contort in disgust. “This one is yours. Bitter.” He said, handing it to Dream. Dream chuckled and took a sip after him. He failed to notice George’s red cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh so I have my own room? Here I thought I’d be sleeping with you- wait that sounded wrong- it was supposed to be a joke.” George covered his face in embarrassment. Their occasional flirty jokes feel as if they have more weight to them when they are feet apart and can’t take back what they said by pretending they said something else and the mic didn’t pick it up. It felt more intense. More real. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream laughed. “It’s okay. I’ll leave you to unpack. Let me know if you need help.” And with that Dream walked out of George’s room. The words George had said. Dream knew it was a joke, but his voice. It felt like hot sugar pouring out of his mouth. It was intense. He sighed and walked into his room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours had passed. Dream heard knocking on his door. “Come in!” He yelled and George walked in. “That’s gonna take getting used to.” Dream said, laughing at how George just stood in the doorway. “You can come in.” He said, sitting up on his bed. George walked slowly over and then just stood awkwardly in front of his bed. “Oh my god.” He grabbed George’s wrist and yanked him down, but accidentally yanked him too hard. George’s hands were pressed against Dream’s chest, his legs almost straddling the other man’s waist, their faces dangerously close. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I’m so sorry.” They both said at the same time, yet neither of them moved. They just stared into the abyss of each other’s eyes. The verdant green of Dream’s eyes stared into the chocolaty brown of George’s. “L-Let me help you.” Reality hit Dream in the face like wet sock. He helped George up, trying to ignore how red both of their faces were. “What did you need?” Dream said, trying to clear the tension. “Wifi password.” George said, eyes fluttering. “Oh, it’s my birthdate. Wait you probably don’t know that-“ Dream was cut off by George. “August 12, 1999.” Dream smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yea. It’s that in number form with the word patches at the end. No capitals.” He said happily. “Cool thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been about a week since George had moved. They had announced it to everyone, stirring up theories that they were an item. During their downtime, they would watch movies. All kinds. Scary, comedy, stupid, and even romance. Those nights were Dream’s favorite. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream awoke to the sound of a loud scream. He ran down the hall into George’s room. “Are you okay, what’s wrong?” He ran to George and grabbed his shaking hands. “I- I had a dream about the robbery.” Tears began pouring down George’s face. Dream pulled him into a hug as he sobbed into his hoodie. “It’s okay. I’m here.” He stroked George’s hair, holding him tightly. “This is gonna sound bad and you can say no, but can I- can-“ George stopped mid sentence and covered his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Dream said, his hand resting on George’s trembling shoulder. “Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight. It’s just because I’m not used to sleeping here yet it’ll only be for tonight-“ Dream grabbed George’s hand and pulled him toward his bedroom. “Do you want inside or outside?” George said inside and he crawled into Dream’s bed, curling into the blankets. George had been having nightmares ever since he got here. This one had to of been especially bad if he asked to sleep in the same bed as Dream, even if they were good friends, he was always too shy to ask something like that and be serious about it. He faced the opposite direction of Dream, he assumed that he felt kinda awkward. “Hey George.” They both turned their heads and met each other’s gaze. “I’ll always be here, you know. You don’t have to sleep on the edge of the bed. I don’t bite.” He smiles. George’s face turns red again, and he scoots closer to Dream. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight Clay.” Dream bites the inside of his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight George.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! I hope you enjoyed! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twitter: Laplizz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream finds himself thinking about George more</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is chapter two! It’s a bit spicy so be aware haha. Hope you enjoy &lt;3 more notes at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream woke up before George. He glanced over and saw a thin line of drool coming out of his friend’s mouth. One leg was outside of the blanket, the other was gently across Dream’s. He was hugging the pillow, his face squished on it. One of his arms was laying across Dream’s chest, softly clenching the fabric of his blue hoodie. Adorable. Carefully, Dream moved George’s limbs off of his and got up to go make breakfast. The second day here, George forced Dream to take him to the store so he could buy a kettle. He assumed Dream would have one and didn’t bring his, he only brought his favorite teas. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George taught him how to make tea, so he decided to make a cup for George along with some toast. Whilst the tea was steeping, he scooped a spoonful of butter onto a plate and poured honey on top of it. Using a fork, he mashed them together to form a chunky consistency of goodness. George loved sweet things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he had poured the milk into the tea, he turned around to go wake George up, only to be met with a confused man standing in the doorway, his hair messy from sleeping. “Good morning Clay.” He yawned and walked over to him. “What’s this?” He asked. His voice was gravely and deep, a result of waking up he assumed. “I made breakfast. You like sweet things right? My mom would make this for me.” He smiled and George sat down at the table. “You aren’t gonna eat?” George asked, sipping the tea. Judging from his expression, Dream made it right. “I ate earlier.” He says and sits down across from George and gets on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow this is so good.” George smiled and took another bite. Dream could feel pride swell in his chest. He glanced up from his phone, and watched George secretly. He watched him lick the honey off of the corner of his mouth. George scrolled through his phone as he ate. Content. Innocent. Unbothered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Dream decided to mess with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he had moved George’s leg and arm, he snapped a picture just for the moment. He smiled and opened Snapchat and sent an imagine to him. It was a picture of their legs practically intertwined. You could see George’s arm and how his hand had a fistful of Dream’s hoodie. He captioned it </span>
  <span class="s2">“wonder what Twitter would do if they found this.” </span>
  <span class="s1">And he pressed send. He watched George look up from his phone then back down and open the message. George started coughing aggressively, hitting his chest, causing Dream to erupt in a fit of laughter and wheezing. George chugged the rest of his hot tea and then walked over to Dream. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Dream said, trying to hold back another fit of wheezes. George’s chest was rising and falling, his cheeks were red. “Fine. I’ll tell Twitter about how you pulled me into your bed and made me straddle you.” Dream stopped laughing. “Then I’ll tell Twitter that you said you wanted to sleep with me.” Dream was now standing. George’s breath hitched. “You know what I meant! You make everything so dirty!” George yelled. He was about to storm off whenever Dream grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “It’s not my fault!” He says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yet somehow it’s mine?” George says back and goes to yank his wrist out of Dream’s grasp. “Of course it’s your fault! You- you make me-“ Dream stopped. He could feel the redness of his face, he knew George could see it. He let go of his wrist. “I make you what?” George asks. Dream placed his hands over his face and groans. “Nothing. This was just meant to tease you I didn’t want to argue.” He says, rubbing his face. “I make you what Clay. Answer me.” A soft whimper escapes Dream’s lips causing both of them to freeze. “You make me have headaches bitch.” He looks up, trying to play it off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re lying. You cuss when you lie.” Dream sighs. “It’s nothing George. Slip of the tongue. Your toast probably got soggy.” He frowns. Dream goes to walk away and go back to his room when George suddenly grabs his arm, spinning him around. He grabs his hoodie and pulls him down to his level, “I make you what?” Their faces were so close they could feel each other’s breath on their faces. Dream pushes George away and bites the inside of his cheek. “Nothing!” He makes a run for his bedroom. “Get back here!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream was about to lock the door when George busts through and pushes Dream onto the bed. “I make you what?!” He yells, holding Dream’s wrists down. “I said nothing George! Stop before I throw you!” Dream begins to fight back. “Just tell me!” Dream stops moving. He stares menacingly into George’s eyes, causing George to freeze. “J-Just tell me.” He says, softer this time.“No.” Dream responds, trying to fight the smirk creeping its way onto his face. “Please?” Dream shakes his head and George decides to try a different approach. A more intenser approach. Something Dream had only ever teased about doing. He wanted to know what Dream would do. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leans down slowly, down to Dream’s ear. His lips lightly graze the tender skin, he can hear Dream’s breath hitch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You make me get all red and make my stomach feel all fuzzy. I think of you late at night. Your voice, it sends chills up and down my spine. Do I do the same for you?” His words poured out like honey. Sickly yet sweet. He whispered gentle words into the other’s ear, watching for the slightest reaction. Watching his lip quiver in anticipation. Hot sugar danced around each syllable, coating the sentence in a sweet syrup. Each tantalizing breath caused something to stir inside of Dream’s head. He bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In one movement, Dream flips George, now hovering over him. The confidence George had built up had dissipated, he stared up in pure shock and embarrassment. A pure muddled mess. He still couldn’t believe he just did that.“I make you get all red? I make your stomach fuzzy? You think of me at night? My voice, it sends chills across your body?” His hand slowly grazes down George’s chest, stopping at his belly button. He leaned down to George’s ear. “That’s hot.” He breathes out softly, so soft it could barely be heard. So soft that George shivered when he said it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started laughing. “That’s the farthest we’ve ever taken a joke haha. Wow I was surprised you had it in you.” Dream gets off of George and sits on the side of the bed. Dream was lying, of course. He didn’t see it as a joke, but he assumed George did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A joke. Yea.” George says, sitting up. “I’m gonna- go back to my room.” George said in a small voice. Dream watched him practically stumble out of his room. “Weird.” Dream said softly. He shrugged and pulled out his phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a few hours. No word from George. It was silent. Dream had gotten sick of being on Twitter and really didn’t feel like playing Minecraft, so he walked down the hall to George’s room. “George.” He said whilst opening the door. “What.” His response was short. It took Dream aback. “I was wondering if you wanted to do something? I know a pretty cool place in town-“ George interrupted him. “I’m not really in the mood for that.” Dream felt a harsh pang in his chest. “Oh okay. I’ll be in the living room watching a movie if you want to join.” George didn’t respond. Dream slowly closed the door, and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and clicking on a random movie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t help but wonder if he did something wrong. He didn’t know what though. After the movie had ended, he stared blankly at the ceiling, listening to the whirring of his ceiling fan. George never left his room. Maybe he took the joke too far. He began to worry. If he took it too far he might of pushed away his best friend. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He carefully took the cup to George’s room and knocked on the door. “What Clay.” George said, annoyance tainting his voice. “C-Can you open the door.” He felt his throat tighten as he suppressed tears. The fear that he went too far was overwhelming. George opened the door. His brows were furrowed and lips pushed together. Dream felt tears swell in his eyes. He pushed the cup towards George and looked away, hoping George would notice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made you tea. I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” After George took the cup, Dream practically ran back to his bedroom. He sighed, wiping off the tear rolling of his cheek. He needed to stop this bullshit, and he knew it. It was ridiculous to be crying over this. He heard a knock on his door. Panicking, he wiped his eyes and opened the door. “Thanks.” George looks up at him, holding the cup of tea. “I’m surprised you can make it right. I like my tea weird.” He smiles. Dream chuckles, feeling the tears begin to swell again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, glad you like it-“ he goes to shut the door but George hold it open. “Are you crying?” George says, setting the cup on Dream’s table and pushing himself into Dream’s room. “Sad movie. That’s all. Keep thinking about it.” He says, avoiding curse words. “What movie was it?” George asks him, Dream was now fully crying at this point. “Uh I-I don’t really remember honestly.” Dream laughed and wiped his eyes. “Something with a dog. The dog died, you know how I get with pet deaths.” He said quickly. George’s worried expression drops. He lets out a sigh of relief, “okay if you say so. I’m about to stream so you can join if you want.” George starts to walk back to his room. “Uh I might. I don’t know.” Dream murmured. George nods and walks into to his room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After about 10 minutes, a notification popped up on Dream’s screen. </span>
  <em><span class="s2">“Georgenotfound</span> </em>
  <span class="s2"><em>went live!”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">Dream clicked on the notification. After watching a bit of game play, he reads a donation. “Hey George hope you’ve been well! What’s it like living with Dream?” George laughed. “Well let’s see. I came into his room to ask for the WiFi password and he-“ George starts laughing really hard. After hearing those words, Dream stood up and pulled his hood over his head so they wouldn’t see his face. He ran down the hallway yelling, “George shut up!!” He busts the door open and runs over to him, George was almost crying from laughing so hard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream grabbed George’s chair, trying to pull him away from the face cam so the viewers wouldn’t see his face. There was a piece of clothing on the floor, causing the chair to topple over. They both let out a scream. George had landed on top of Dream. They stared into each other’s eyes for a solid 10 seconds. Dream could almost imagine that the chat was going absolutely ape shit over what just happened. They couldn’t see how George had landed, but them both screaming and then going pen drop silent was bound to raise some questions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George quickly stood up, but before he could pick up his chair and sit back down to make an excuse as to what the hell just happened, Dream grabbed his arm. “Please don’t tell them about our..moments. I want to keep them private.” Dream whispers, practically pleading. George’s breathing becomes rapid and intense, something about Dream wanting to keep their ‘moments’ private sent chills down his spine. The fact that Dream was practically begging for it to be kept private was enough for George to want to kiss him then and there. He nodded before sitting back down at his desk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry guys I knocked something over and me and Dream just stared at it blankly for a good few minutes. Okay anyway let’s do some speed running!” George says and changes the topic quickly. Dream leaves his room and walks out to his backyard. He takes off his shirt and slides into the pool. He had on some shorts that he didn’t really mind getting wet, he just needed to cool off. He stayed out there for a few hours, just basking in the sunlight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After some time had passed, he heard the glass door slide open. He lazily moved his head, just to meet the eyes of a flustered George. “Why is your face red?” Dream asks, swimming over toward George who was now standing at the edge of the pool. “You scared me I didn’t know where you went so I was running around the house.” George says, obviously tired. A deep sigh escapes his lips, he pulls up his pants leg and lets his feet in the pool. “Yea? I came out here a while ago. Wanna join me?” Dream asks, perking an eyebrow up. George scoffs. “I’m good. It’s getting a bit chilly since it’s rather late in the evening. I don’t want to catch a cold“ George’s speech was interrupted by Dream yanking him into the water. George let out a scream, falling into Dream’s strong embrace. His hands pressed into the cold, wet skin of Dream’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell Clay! Oh my god I cannot believe you just did that!” George starts to flail his arms around. “Oh my god my clothes are soaked! Ugh.” George groans and starts to swim over to the stairs. Dream grabs his arm and pulls him back. He cups George’s face softly, staring down into his amber eyes. “I saw your face.” He whispers softly. George’s eyes widen. “I saw the way your face flushed, the way your eyes swirled with a sweet intensity. You weren’t joking when you said what you said earlier, were you?” George wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck. “I wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With one swift movement, their lips met. The sweet taste of George’s lips was enough to drive Dream insane. He moved into the kiss, his hands running through George’s wet hair. George’s hands creep their way up Dream’s naked back. The kiss was so passionate, it was as if everything else in the world disappeared. It was just them and the water. A blinding light began to fill Dream’s vision. He opens his eyes, only to be met with the setting sun. Had he dreamt that? He quickly got out of the water and ran inside, water dripping off of his body. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swung George’s door open. George looked over confused. “Why are you wet?!” George yells, confused. “I-I was swimming.” Dream says, eyes fluttering as he realized, he had day-dreamt about kissing his best friend. “You’re getting water all over the floor! Go dry off.” George yells, standing up from his bed and walking over to the disheveled man standing in his door way. “Oh great. You’re sunburnt.” He groans. Dream looks down at his chest and notices that his skin had turned pink. “Shit.” Dream curses under his breath. He knew that this sunburn was gonna be a pain in the ass. “Wanna go to the store with me to get some aloe?” He glances up at George’s disapproving gaze. “I guess. Let me get some shoes on.” He says and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream walks back to his room to go and change. He carefully slides on green shirt with white stripes on it and struggles to slide on some blue jeans. He slips some black converse on and grabs his car keys. He meets George at the door, who was on his phone. George looks up and smiles softly. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they got home from the store, Dream realized his back was sunburned as well. “Uh, George. Weird request but um,” he stops looks at George who was grabbing a bag of chips to eat. “Yea?” He asks before stuffing a chip into his mouth. “Uh I need someone to do my back..” Dream says shyly. “O-Oh yea. Uh okay let’s go.” George says and dusts the chip dust off of his hands. They go to the bathroom and Dream carefully takes of his shirt, with the assistance of George. They stare at each other for a moment before Dream slowly turns around and sits on the ground, followed by George. George opens the aloe and slathers some on his hands before carefully putting it on the other’s back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft wince and a slight arch of Dream’s back follows as the cool gel flows down his back. After George rubs the gel around on Dream’s back, Dream notices that George’s fingers were tracing the lines in his back. His finger gracefully traced down Dream’s spine, making Dream shiver. “George what are you doing?” Dream asks, looking backwards. He freezes and he notices George’s face. His eyes were almost closed, his lips parted, face red. His head was lulled over to the side. He slowly brings his gaze up from Dream’s abdomen to his eyes. “Huh? Oh uh.” George looks away nervously. “Uh I think I got your back all covered haha.” He chuckles nervously, avoiding the intense gaze Dream was giving him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to do my chest?” George turns his head sharply, mouth agape. He nods slowly. Dream tries to hide the obvious shock on his face and turns fully to face him. George scoots closer, squeezing a gracious amount of aloe on his hands. He slowly puts both of his hands on Dream’s chest and begins rubbing around. Without realizing it, he starts tracing Dream’s toned abdomen. Dream gasps softly, apparently too soft for George to hear, so George kept tracing. His hands move up to the other’s collar bone. He traces them as well, finally meeting Dream’s eyes. “I-“ George tries to say. “You can continue.” Dream says, hearing George’s breath get caught in his throat. George’s hands slowly drift down Dream’s chest, stopping at Dream’s waistband. Dream takes one of his hands and puts it below George’s chin, lifting it softly. Their eyes meet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream’s gaze pierced straight through George’s soul. It filled his chest with cold flowers, the vines creeping up into his cheeks, turning them a beautiful red color. He could feel the coldness creep into his arms, and his legs. It wasn’t a painful cold, it was calming, peaceful. Intoxicating. He felt the room still, their breaths becoming the only sound. With each inhale, he felt the coldness growing deeper, until it became warm. Warmer. Hot. So hot it almost burnt him. The redness in his cheeks trickling to the back of his neck and to his ears. The tension flooded the room, engulfing them into a fire of passion. Then suddenly, George just looked away. He stood up and wiped his hands on the towel and left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“George.” Dream demanded. “Ye-Yea?” He stuttered. Dream busted out of the bathroom, tugging his shirt on. He walked up to George, breathing heavily. He grabs his face, pulling it close to his. Their lips collide, a burning volcano of emotions erupting in their faces. Their bodies move together, the taste of their saliva mixed together. The sweet intensity was enough to make George lose strength in his legs. He starts to stumble, only for Dream to catch him. They slowly make their way to the couch, knocking things over. It didn’t matter. They were with each other and that’s all they could ask for. George tugs at Dream’s shirt, causing him to hiss in pain. They fall onto the couch, their lips finally separating. “We shouldn’t do this.” Dream says softly, obviously out of breath. “But I want to.” George says meekly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We shouldn’t. We can’t George.” Dream stands up and starts to walk away. “So it was all for nothing?” George’s voice breaks. “Your flirting. It meant nothing?” He stands up. “What we just did. Did it mean nothing to you?!” He shrills, walking over to Dream. “I- I don’t even know what to say Clay.” He murmured. George walked off into his room, leaving Dream standing there alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours had passed since their argument. Dream was lying in bed, legs tangled in the sheets. He stared blankly at the ceiling. He hears his door open, so instinctively he looks over. He makes eye contact with a disheveled George, who had obviously been crying. “I’m gonna book a hotel. To clear my head.” He says, voice breaking. “George wait-“ “No. I need to do this. I need space Clay.” George interrupts. “I leave in the morning.” He says before shutting the door, not giving Dream a chance to respond. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream noticed how cold and empty his bed felt that night. He barely slept. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Twitter: maplesyrup1107</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream find himself in a turmoil of emotions, an intense cold  feeling rushing over his body.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! The chapter is pretty short, I wasn’t too sure where I wanted to go with it, and it would’ve been awkward if I cut it in the middle. So yea! Enjoy the chapter, remember to drink water, and remember you are valid! Thank you for the support :) it means the world to me. I never thought so many ppl would find this little fic. &lt;3</p><p>There is a bit of angst so be aware of that :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bye Clay.” George said, shutting Dream’s car door. “George, wait.” Dream hops out of his car. “Call me if you need me.” He says and George nods before walking into his hotel room. Dream was anxious. This was the first time George was gonna be alone since the break in. Dream sighed, and drove home. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was unbearable. He was sick of silence, sick of being alone, sick of missing him. No messages from George. He hadn’t been active on anything. Not discord, not Twitter, not anything. It was infuriating. Why? Why did he have to say that? Dream groaned, tossing his phone onto his bed. He felt his phone buzz, but decided to ignore it. Whatever it was, it could wait. He just wanted to disappear. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clay! Clay wake up.” He could hear a familiar voice call out to him. Alyssa. “Alyssa? What are you doing here?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. “We’re gonna be late for school, idiot. Come on. Just because your parents are out of town doesn’t mean you can miss school. We have a test in science today.” She pulled on his arm, bringing him to his feet. “School?” He asked. “Yes!” She yelled before walking out of his room. Dream was confused. Why was Alyssa here? Why were they going to school? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream and Alyssa walk into the homeroom, instantly greeted with hello’s of classmates and the teacher. Dream was fairly popular among students because of his good looks and charming persona, and the teachers loved him because of his grades and tendency to help the teachers tidy up their classroom. He was loved by everyone. Alyssa was his closest friend. She was a cheerleader, so that instantly got her some popularity points, but being good friends with the closed off hot guy everyone was infatuated with made her untouchable. If anyone messed with Dream’s friends, it was hell on earth. He’d wreak havoc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cliche. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream finds himself sitting at his old desk, surrounded by his loud friends and being actively stared at by the girls in his class. He still didn’t understand. Not even hours ago, he was laying in his bed writhing at the thought that he had just lost his best friend and the guy he had fallen for. Now he’s at school again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stood at his locker, staring at the books trying to think of what he’ll need for science class. Alyssa mentioned a test. He was pulled away from his thoughts by a beautiful girl tapping his shoulder. She had long, blonde hair that was loosely curled, stunning green eyes, and despite the intense blush coating her cheeks, he could make out the small brown specks dotting her nose, reaching across her cheeks and up her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew her all too well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peyton.” He said softly, meeting her gaze. “Clay! Uh..um.” She stutters, fingers fiddling with the pink letter in her hands. “Here. Have this.” She shoved the note into his chest, closing her eyes. He scoffs and opens the letter, reading it aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear Clay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have liked you since the seventh grade, I could just never bring myself to tell you. I hope you can return the feelings, and that we can go out.” He chuckles at the cheesiness of it. By now, everyone’s eyes were on them, waiting for Dream to respond to the confession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone expected them to date. They were the hottest people around, a match made in heaven. She was a cheerleader, he played football. What more could be asked for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Peyton but I don’t like you that way.” He says, handing her the letter. He grabs his science book and shuts his locker. “Please Clay give me a chance!” She begs, pulling on his arm. Tears trail down her cheeks. His book falls to the ground. He sighs, annoyed. “Do not touch me Peyton.” He grabs his book and goes to walk off. “I’m so sorry!” She calls out, only to be met with silence, and then the laughter of her peers at her blatant rejection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sits down at his desk, pressing his hands onto the wood and groans. He wondered what George was doing. He wondered if George was in school right now, if he was taking a test too. George. His mind became flooded with all of their ‘moments’. It sent him into a fit of blushing and dizziness. He felt the room spin violently. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot up, looking around frantically. He saw his grey walls, dark green comforter sprawled on the floor, and his desk with his computer that whirred softly. It was a dream. But why? Why did he dream of that day? Of rejecting that girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered how guilty he felt when he rejected her. He had always known that she liked him, she wasn’t very good at hiding it. Sometimes, out of boredom, he would flirt with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Peyton! Your hair looks pretty today.” “God Peyton you are so pretty.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He remembers watching her face flush with every mindless compliment he would give her. What a dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trudges into the kitchen, deciding to make some of his favorite toast. He clumped the butter and honey together, smearing it onto the hot toast. He took a bite, only to feel a rising sick feeling in his throat. He swallowed and then glared at the toast. It didn’t taste as sweet as it did with him. With George. Dream sighs, tossing the toast into the garbage can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs his phone and sees all of the messages Sapnap had sent him. He sighs, and puts his phone back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanders down the hall, opening the door to George’s room. The smell of George’s cologne and his fabric softener filled Dream’s nostrils with an almost nostalgic feeling. A comforting feeling. A sickly feeling. He lied down on the bed, curling himself into the navy blue comforter. It lightly smelt like George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sickening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed George so much, he felt sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a pain growing in his chest, his throat tightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he lets himself cry. He lets the tears roll down his cheeks, dampening the pillows. He clenches the blankets, pulling them close, begging, pleading for the fleeting sense of his smell. George’s smell. He missed holding him, seeing him, kissing him. He missed it all. So much. He felt the all too familiar coldness creep into his body. The coldness he felt when he broke up with his ex girlfriend. The coldness that visited him when his parents fought. The coldness that he never thought would reach him with George there. George was his fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His protector against the cold feeling that crept slowly into Dream’s chest, blossoming into vines decorated with thorns that pricked into every part of him, infecting him with pure dread and hatred. It was a blue rose that bloomed only when he was at his lowest. A rose, that when fed with sadness, grew vines. Thorny vines. Vines that made its way into his mind. Vines that had caused him to lose so many friends, lovers even. Vines that had caused him to argue with Sapnap, even George. Vines that know no mercy. Relentless, uncontrollable, untamable, vines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sobbed, painful, heart-wrenching sobs. He feels the weight of the bed shift. Patches had jumped onto the bed and made her way over to him, nuzzling softly into his embrace. He wiped his eyes. George had left his cat here, a sure sign he would be back..right? Yea. He wouldn’t leave his cat. He loved his cat. He cuddles with Patches, listening to her purr softly, and slowly, he drifts back asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god I can't believe you rejected </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peyton Whistmaker. You're an insane dude.” One of Dream’s friends tells him, scoffing. He was back. Back here again, in this horrible classroom. Peyton walked in right after his friend said that. Everyone stopped and stared at her. He sighed, and looked down at the science test in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peyton, why are you late?” The teacher asks, setting the book she was reading down onto her desk. “Sorry Mrs. Adams. I was having lady issues.” Dream’s friend let out a chuckle before darting his gaze down. Dream made eye contact with her, and all she did was look away. He took out his phone and opened discord. He decided to message George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreamwastaken: George</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited a minute for a response, finishing the problem he was working on. He felt his phone buzz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Georgenotfound: yea</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreamwastaken: I just rejected this girl and I feel really bad. Any advice?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Georgenotfound: you are on your own. My teacher is coming I gotta go &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream paused and stared at the emotion, then brushed it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreamwastaken: okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his phone and sighed, slipping it into his back pocket. “Clay,” He hears a voice call out to him, “hand over your phone right now young man.” The class chimed in with ooo’s much to the annoyance of the teacher and Dream. Everyone stopped when they saw his face. He was frowning, eyes furrowed, and was biting the inside of his cheek. Slowly, he handed over his phone. “Who were you texting?” She asks, leaning against his desk. He knew that this was completely inappropriate. She couldn’t ask him who he was texting, but out of spite he decided to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom,” he said, staring into her eyes, “she just told me that my uncle died. She’s actually on her way right now to pick me up. If I could have my phone back, that would be great.” The class fell pen drop silent. “Oh. I’m sorry for your loss Clay.” She hands the phone back to him. Quickly, he messages his mom and tells her to come pick him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, around thirty minutes later the intercom buzzes and asks for Clay to come up to the office. He fought the smile creeping its way onto his face as he left. What an eventful day. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, falling onto his bed. He was tired. Tired of it all. Rejecting girls, getting dirty looks for it, it was a cycle. A vicious cycle and he hated it. He opened his phone, checking to see if George had messaged him. He hasn’t. He frowned. He closed his eyes, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt something paw at his face, so he opened his eyes, just to see George’s bedroom. He was back. Why? Why did he keep going back there. To that awful school, filled with awful people who used him for his good looks and intelligence, filled with people that would talk behind his back, spill his secrets, and berate him. Why was his mind doing this to him? Why? The coldness. With every inhale, he felt it getting colder. Cold. Cold. Cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So cold it burnt. It burnt. Burnt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a frenzy, he stands up, subsequently startling Patches. He runs out to his car, and drives to the hotel he had dropped George off at. It was a small hotel, not far from him. He remembered the room number. 507. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He pounded on the door, so hard his hands almost bled. “George! Open the door!” He yelled out. “What? What is wrong with you?!” George yelled as he swung the door open. He looked into Dream’s eyes, staring into his soul. Dream felt the fire in his gaze. The warmth that he had missed. The comforting flame that calmed him, that protected him from the cold vines, the flame that burned with such ferocity it would burn anyone that dared to extinguish it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s flame. George’s warmth. George’s fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George..” he said, breath getting heavier. “Please come home. I can’t do it. I can’t do it.” He says, his hands landing on George’s small shoulders. “Get off of me.” George grunts, pushing Dream’s hands off. The fire grew weaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you here? What part of I need space do you not get Clay? Leave. Now.” George went to shut the door. The air grew crisp. “No wait!” Dream pushed the door, almost knocking George over. “Please I need- I- I need you.” He stared longingly into the other’s amber eyes. “I said I need space Dream.” George looks up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops for a moment, practically stops breathing. He looks at Dream, noticing every little detail. It was the first time he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>looked at him. He noticed the dark specks on his alabaster skin, his deep green eyes and how they shimmered in the evening light, his lips..the pink color on them that complimented the blush on his cheeks, his hair, his golden, beautiful, hair. It was messy, but perfect. His gaze fell to Dream’s neck. He could see a vein protruding out, from stress he assumed, he noticed how red it was, probably from yelling. He looked down at his exposed collarbones. Dream was wearing a dark green shirt, which looked yellow to George but he ignored that, he had on a pair of sweatpants, which looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up. He stares into Dream’s cold eyes, his piercing eyes, his dangerous eyes. Eyes that could freeze anyone where they stand. Eyes that, even though were cold and ruthless, comforted him. “Leave.” George chokes out. “Just go Dream. Don’t talk to me until I’m ready. I can’t do this. I just can’t.” Dream feels his breath catch in his throat. Before he can manage another word, the door slams in his face. He feels warmth roll down his cheeks. He places a finger onto his cheek and looks down at the wetness. He was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the warmth flee his body, everything becoming cold. Cold. Cold. He needed George. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. But he couldn’t have him. Not yet. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments! Also about my uploading schedule. It’s a bit random but normally I’ll release 1-2 weeks after I release a chapter :) I’m in school so that takes up most of my time. </p><p>Twitter: @laplizz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nepenthe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream finds his mind wandering back to his high school years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey darlings! This chapter has quite a bit of angst. I hope you enjoy. This chapter is very flashback heavy so buckle in and get ready for jock Dream lmao. </p>
<p>Side note: I didn’t really proof read this a bunch of times before posting it and my test reader (love you Chris) didn’t catch any spell errors so I think it’s okay! I apologize in advance if there are grammar errors lol. </p>
<p>TW! Brief mentions of homophobia</p>
<p>(Like I said, angst)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="WI9k4c">
  <p></p>
  <div class="GgmXif">
    <p></p>
    <div class="XcVN5d">
      <p>
        <span>ne·pen·thes</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="S23sjd">
    <p>
      <span class="ZWrtef">/nəˈpenTHēz/</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ABgcGb vmod">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="vmod">
  <p></p>
  <div class="vmod">
    <p></p>
    <div class="lW8rQd">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ZWrtef">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pgRvse vdBwhd">
          <p>
            <em>noun</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="vmod">
          <p>
            <span class="HW3g1e">noun: <b>nepenthe</b></span>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <ol class="eQJLDd">
<li>
<div class="vmod">
<div class="thODed ZWrtef">
<div>
<div>1.a drug described in Homer's <em>Odyssey</em> as banishing grief or trouble from a person's mind.</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</li>
</ol>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span><br/>Alone. <br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been an entire week since Dream’s argument with George. An entire week. An entire week of solitude. Of silence. Of being alone with his thoughts. He had disappeared off of all social media platforms. Completely ignored the fact that some plot things were happening on the SMP. He had let his phone die and couldn’t find the energy to charge it. All he remembers was glancing at a message Sapnap had sent him. He hadn’t been eating, barely sleeping, and has been living off of energy drinks for the past week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was broken and he knew it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Always cold, always sad, always hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cycle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cruel, vicious, unbreaking, cycle. One that he found himself in constantly. He thought that George was his safe place. His protector. His warmth.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His nepenthe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His affection was intoxicating. Addicting, and unattainable. Something about it being so close, within his grasp, the world in his hands, and him pushing it aside was enough to make him hate himself. Why? Why did he say that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream knew why he pushed George’s love away. The one thing he had been fantasizing over for the past year, he finally had it. He had to, right? Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That person. He had to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream found himself at his computer desk. He watched it boot up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What am I doing?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks himself. Mindlessly, he clicks onto Twitch and opens up his streaming program. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This isn’t a good idea.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he pressed the “Go Live” button. He watched thousands of fans pour into his chat, ecstatic that he was streaming for the first time in months. “Hey guys!” He said, his green avatar punching the air. “This is going to be a really short stream, I just wanted to address some things” he said and began running around and punching trees, collecting wood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I haven’t been active recently, nor has George. We got into a bit of an argument, which is completely normal and okay, friends argue. It’s a sign of a healthy relationship.” His heart hurt. “Because of our little toss up, we are both going to be taking a break from streaming. Well I’m assuming he is because I am. Uh we aren’t in the same house right now,” his voice cracked at that last sentence, he cleared his throat, “he’s staying at a hotel for the moment. I’m sure we will be fine soon, we just have to sort some things out.” He paused the game for a minute and wiped the tear rolling down his cheek, praying the viewers didn’t hear his shaky voice. His head spun. He felt dizzy. He felt sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway. So about the SMP. Since I’ll be on hiatus, a lot of lore won’t happen for a while, seeing as I’m heavily involved with the story right now. I really should’ve discussed this with the others before going live.” That last sentence was mostly to himself. “Well, I’m gonna end the stream here! Thank you all so much for coming out and sorry that I’m going on hiatus. It shouldn’t be for long. George and I are okay, don’t worry. We argued over something stupid,” he grit his teeth, “we’re friends. Friends argue.” He says softly before abruptly ending the stream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at his phone on his bed. It laid their lifeless. He sighed and looked around for his charger. After finding it, he plugged his phone in, and waited for a minute. He watched it light up, along with an enormous amount of notifications. He cleared all of them and then watched his screen fill up just as fast again. He clicked on the Twitter group chat the SMP members had put together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dreamwastaken: hey</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for a minute then saw everyone flood the group chat with messages. Most of them were ticked off that he didn’t discuss anything with them before going live, but then he noticed Sapnap’s message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>sapnapalt: Dream I need to talk to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The message was almost drowned out by everyone else's. He mutes the group chat and moves over to his and Sapnap’s dms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dreamwastaken: what’s up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>sapnapalt: are you fucking stupid</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream paused. It was unusual for Sapnap to start a conversation off like that offline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dreamwastaken: wdym</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>sapnapalt: you fucking idiot. You know how much George cares about you. What the fuck did you argue over that made him LEAVE your house in a foreign fucking country. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dreamwastaken: it’s none of your business Sapnap</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>sapnapalt: like hell it isn’t!! You guys are my closest fucking friends and you fought so bad that you literally went seperate ways? Clay do you not fucking realize how insane that is? You disappear for an entire week, go live and announce all this shit without even speaking to us, and then say you are going on hiatus? Do you realize what the fuck you did? What are the fans gonna think?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dreamwastaken: get off my case Nick. We argued over personal reasons, it’s none of your business. The fans will get over it. And about MY server, I can shut it down whenever I want and don’t you ever fucking forget it. The whole reason it even fucking exsists is because I allow it to. I pay for it Nick. Don’t you start that shit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t respond for a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>sapnapalt: did you even talk to George before you said all of that shit on live? Did you even think about his feelings, Clay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dreamwastaken: It’s none of your fucking business</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>sapnapalt: whatever man. If you want to talk I’ll be here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dreamwastaken: k</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream shut off his phone and looked up at his ceiling fan, watching the blades spin. He felt his throat burn with emotion and he let out a harsh breath, feeling a warm liquid trickle down his cheeks and fall onto his shoulders. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>to lash out at Sapnap. He never wanted that. It just happens. The cold makes his emotions spike. Makes him more intense. Not just anger, all of his emotions. Sadness, happiness, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lust. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He always lashed out when that rose bloomed deep within him. He couldn’t help but think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay! Clay, are you even listening?!” He heard a feminine voice call out. He looked over and met the eyes of his girlfriend. “Sorry Kate.” He said softly and cupped her face, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Mm whatever.” She said, looking away in an attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks. “So what were you saying?” He said, leaning on his hand. “I was talking about that bitch Peyton. She’s always lurking around your locker. Like jeez woman, he rejected you last year god.” She crosses her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate. Kate was a beautiful girl with black hair that stopped right above her shoulders. She always curled it, but shook the curls out so it was messy. She had blue eyes, so light they looked like ice, and was fairly tall. Shorter than Dream, but taller than most of the other girls. She is a cheerleader, a flyer to be specific, and was extremely hot headed. She was known to eat twice her weight and had the sweetest laugh. She has had a crush on Dream since the beginning of high school, but never had the confidence to talk to him. One day earlier that year, during a cheer sleepover that was hosted at Alyssa’s house, Dream came over to grab something he had left there and they hit it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were the school’s ideal couple. Power couple. Everyone knew they were dating, and they were fairly obvious about it as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay, you love me right?” She whispers into his ear. “Of course Kate.” He smiled at her and she leaned closer, “then please tell her to fuck off.” She kissed his cheek and he grabbed her chin, pulling her mouth to his. “Anything for you.” He said and he shut his locker door. He walked over to Peyton, who funnily enough, was standing less than five feet away from them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peyton.” He said and she jolted. “Y-Yea?” She stuttered and pushed her hair behind her ear. “I don’t know what you think, but it’s kinda weird how you are always around me. It freaks me out. Leave me alone, I’m not into you. I have a girlfriend and I love her.” He says and furrowed his brows. Tears swelled in her eyes and she walks off without saying a word. He sighs and walks back over to Kate and grabs her waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss and then goes on his way to math class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did anything Kate said. He loved Kate so much, they were each other’s first for anything. First kiss, first significant other, first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to marry her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream opens his eyes and realizes he’s back in his room. He had gotten used to revisiting his high school self, it happened just about every time he slept. He still didn’t know why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and walked to George’s room. That also became normal. He would sleep in George’s room more than he would his own. The smell of George was basically gone, but every once in a while he would catch a whiff of him. It smelt like lavender and honeydew, but mixed with a soft musk that was unique to George. It warmed him every time he inhaled, sending fluttering embers into his chest, melting the ice that made its home there. The warmth only lasted for a few moments, but those moments were enough to keep him grounded, keep him alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, taking in every trace of George’s scent he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he was back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay!” Kate called out to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He clasped his hands onto her waist and bent down, nuzzling her nose. “Get a room you two!” One of Clay’s friends yelled at them, running over. “Ashton shut up.” Clay let her go and rolled his eyes. “You two are so gross. All kissy kissy and shit.” He fake gags. They both laugh and Dream waves at her before walking with his friend to class. They exchanged jokes and talked about random things as they walked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, someone crashed into Dream. Both of their stuff scattered across the floor. On top of their mixed stuff was a boy. A fairly short boy with fiery red hair that was adorably wavy looked up at him. He had dark brown eyes that looked like pools of burnt honey, and had freckles covering every inch of his face. He had big circle glasses that had fallen and broken when he knocked into Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” The boy called out, trying to collect the stuff. “Are you fucking crazy? Who do you think-“ Dream’s friend went to yell at the poor kid. “Ashton hush.” Dream demanded and his friend instantly shut up. He bent down and began helping the boy sort through the stuff. “Are you new? I’ve never seen you before.” Dream says, handing him his book. “Good taste by the way. Her writing is amazing.” He said and the boy smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I’m new. My name is Oliver.” He said and reached around for his glasses. “Nice to meet you Oliver. I’m Clay. Oh uh your glasses broke. Here let me help you.” Dream helps the boy up and hands him his things. “I’ll be around if you need help settling in. Here, this is my number.” He grabbed the boy’s hand and wrote on it with a pen. He waved the boy off and continued walking with his friend. “Dude he ran into you and you helped him?!” Ashton said, pushing Dream’s shoulder. “Chill out. He’s new. Plus he seems cool.” Dream shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but feel his face redden slightly. Oliver was really cute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck is wrong with me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked himself and shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love Kate.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighed and sat down at his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Summers? May I speak to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to his teacher’s desk. “Yes ma’am?” “There is a new student going here, Oliver Pearson. I want you to show him around and help him get used to the school. I noticed you two talking earlier so I figured you guys could be friends. At his old school I heard he played football so maybe try getting him on the team or something.” She smiled and patted his shoulder. “Of course! I’ll talk to the coach at practice. Do you need help with anything before I head off?” He said, giving her a soft smile. “Oh no dear I’m alright. You go ahead.” She smiled again and he walked out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Oliver! I’m heading to football practice, wanna come?” Oliver jumped slightly upon hearing his name. “Uh sure.” He said, nervously fiddling with his bag. “Sweet. I heard you played at your old school. What position?” Dream said as they walked toward the door that led to the football field. They began talking about football and eventually Dream saw Oliver step out of his shell. When Oliver laughed, he would laugh with his whole body, leaning forward or backward and letting out the sweetest laugh. His body would shake and he would wipe his eyes from laughing so hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream thought it was adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate ran up to them. “Clay!” She planted a kiss on his cheek and then looked over at Oliver, who had shuffled closer to Dream out of nervousness. “Oh Kate this is Oliver! He’s new. I’m talking to the coach to see if we can get him on the team. Apparently he’s really good, he showed me some clips of him playing.” He smiled and put his arm around Oliver’s shoulder, watching his face get a bit red from how close they were standing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Nice to meet you Oliver! I’m Kate, Clay’s girlfriend. I’m a cheerleader so you’ll see me at games and stuff.” She extended her hand and Oliver shook it. “Nice to meet you too.” He said, and smiled at her. “Well I gotta go before Tori screams her head off at me being late for practice. Love you!” She kissed Clay again and then ran off into the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Coach is over there. C’mon I think he’ll like you.” Dream grabbed Oliver’s arm and started running toward the team and his coach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! There’s my star player!” Coach said to him, patting his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team erupted in cheers. “Hey Coach, this is Oliver Pearson. He played football at his old school and showed me some clips, I think he’s really got the stuff. Plus with Jack going into homeschool, we have a spot open.” Dream said, grinning. “Oh yea? Well Oliver, let’s see how you play. Go throw on some gym clothes, Clay always carries extra.” Oliver’s face lit up and he smiled. “Wonderful to meet you sir. Thanks for the opportunity.” He extended his hand and gave the coach a good handshake. “Nice grip.” He coach said and pointed him in the direction of the outside locker rooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were in there, Dream opened his bag and handed Oliver a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. “I’m not sure if they’ll fit. You are a bit smaller than me. We can always tie them though. I keep hair bands on me for Kate because she always breaks her’s.” Dream said, and lifted his shirt off to change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay thank you.” Oliver quickly darted his eyes away and began getting dressed. Dream glanced over at him and noticed how red his face and ears had gotten. He shrugged it off. Then he looked at Oliver’s back. It was surprisingly toned for how small he was. His eyes traced the dips and grooves of it, watching how the muscles tensed when he pulled the shirt over his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, and then shook his head, pulling up his shorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh Clay they’re a bit big.” Dream turned around and noticed Oliver holding the shorts up with both his hands. Dream chuckled. “Come here, I'll tie em.” He said and reached into his bag, pulling out some hair bands. He walked over to Oliver and grabbed the drawstrings, pulling them harshly. Oliver stumbled toward him. “Oh shit sorry haha.” Dream laughed nervously and then tied the strings into a knot. Even with the drawstrings pulled tight, the shorts still were pretty loose. Too loose to play football in, that’s for sure. So he bunched up some of the shorts at the waist band and tied a hair tie around it a few times to make sure it wouldn’t come off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There! That should do it.” He smiled and Oliver cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank you.” He said and they both walked out to the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow kid. I didn’t expect you to play that well, because you’re so small. I mean no offense buddy but we’re gonna have to get some meat on them bones!” The coach said, placing a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Well. You know what. I’ll let you know if you made it or not tomorrow. I gotta talk to the assistant coach and stuff, can’t make all the decisions on my own.” He laughed. Oliver smiled at him, but Dream could see how nervous he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Coach, we are gonna head off!” Dream said and waved at everyone. “Hey Oliver wanna come hang at my place for a bit? My mom is making her world famous pasta salad, and I’m sure she’d love to meet you.” Dream put his arm around Oliver’s shoulders. “Uh sure just let me text my parents and make sure it’s okay.” Oliver grabbed his phone and began texting his parents. “Oh one sec I gotta tell Kate bye.” Dream ran over to Kate, who was sitting on the grass, drinking her water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Katie bear.” Dream said and she stood up. “Hey! Are you heading home?” She asked, putting her arms around his neck. “I am. Gonna hang out with Oliver for a bit. I’ll save some pasta salad for you.” He smiled at her and kissed her. “Ooh yes please do. I love your mom’s cooking, be sure to tell her I said that!” “I will!” He laughed and kissed her again, before running back over to Oliver. “Alright let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honestly so nervous.” Oliver said, spinning around in Dream’s desk chair. “Don’t be. With the skill you showed out there, they’d be insane not to put you on the team. I even heard the guys talking about how good you were when I was getting changed and they are a bunch of idiots that hold people to unrealistic standards.” Dream said, leaning back on his bed. “Yea but-“ Oliver tried to say. “But nothing. You are really talented Oliver. Better than Jack that’s for sure. He was the biggest slacker around.” Dream laughed. He heard his mom knock on his door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey dinner is ready!” She said and Dream grabbed Oliver’s hand. “C’mon! You have to try my mom’s cooking. It’s so good.” He pulled him into the dining room and they began eating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream groaned, looking around. He was home again. He looked at his phone and saw that only thirty minutes had passed, even though it felt like years. Oliver. He wondered why he was dreaming about Oliver. He hated himself for thinking about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver is the person that made Dream question his sexuality. He was madly in love with Kate, but couldn't help but feel an attraction to him. It took almost an entire year of battling his thoughts before he accepted he was bisexual. He had talked to George about it. George comforted him right before he told his parents and right after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t go over well with his parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, his mom was supportive and happy for him, as she always is, but his dad..not so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t have a gay son! You are fucking disgusting! Fucking homo.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream recounted the horrible things his father had said to him. Dream explained that he still likes girls and would end up marrying one but was just mildly attracted to guys too. It took almost six months for his dad to somewhat accept him, and even now they aren’t close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why he couldn’t return George’s feelings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the reason Dream can’t be happy. His so-called </span>
  <em>
    <span>father. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard someone pounding their fits on his door. Quickly, he ran to the door, swinging it open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He met the fiery eyes of George. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think of our new characters and predictions down in the comments. Thank you so much for the support, I genuinely didn’t think this many people would find this fanfic. :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twitter: @laplizz (my account is locked for a week so I’ll be active on my alt @laplizbeth)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George sit down and have a long talk over their feelings and Dream’s past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This chapter is a bit short but that’s because I didn’t want to do a lot of major plot points in one chapter :)<br/>Also I decided to upload this early cuz I’m excited. This chapter is a bit angst heavy btw</p>
<p>TW!! Brief mentions of homophobia and suicide!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Something stupid.” George said, pushing Dream’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George, how did you get here?!” Dream asked, thoroughly confused. “Doesn’t matter.” George furrowed his brows. “Something stupid huh? My feelings are ‘something stupid.’” George quoted what Dream had said in his livestream earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We argued over something stupid.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream remembered what he said. It rushed over him like someone pouring ice cold water over his head, dread pooling in his stomach. “George-“ he tried to reason with the obviously upset man standing before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think my feelings are stupid?! And you tell everyone about our business?! What the fuck Clay. What the fuck is wrong with you?!” George stumbled, tears rolling down his face. Dream was still concerned as to how George managed to get here, but he was more worried about how awful George looked. His hair was disheveled and Dream could smell alcohol on his breath. His clothes stuck to his body from sweat and he lightly smelt of body odor. His eyes were glazed over with a film and it was obvious he had been crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Georgie are you okay?” Dream reached out to place a hand on George’s cheek, only for it to be slapped away. George looked up at him with pure disdain. “Do not call me that. What the fuck is wrong with you?!” George shoved Dream again, but a bit too hard. Dream stumbled and fell onto the floor. “George stop-“ Dream tried to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! For the past week I have been alone in that hotel room, drinking my feelings away and constantly thinking about you just for you to say my feelings are stupid?! I walked all the way here from the hotel, trying to use your address that you had sent me a few months ago when I wanted to mail something to you, and then I show up and you have the audacity to call me ‘Georgie.’ You talked about </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>problems publicly without even consulting me first!” George sobbed after every word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream could feel his glass heart break. He could feel the ice shatter, the shards scattering and digging into every part of him. He was cold. Numb. His body hummed with a ferocity. Dream tuned out George yelling, his ears ringing. He could hear a voice tormenting him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Worthless. Nobody loves you. Nobody will ever love you. You are disgusting. They hate you. Everyone hates you. He hates you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going back home. I can’t fucking take this anymore.” That woke Dream up. He snapped his head up and stood up, grabbing George’s arm harder than he had intended. “No please. George don’t leave me please.” He begged, squeezing George’s wrist. “Clay-“ George tried saying but was interrupted. “Please George. I need you. You can’t leave me please.” He was full on sobbing at this point, not realizing how hard his grip on George’s wrist was. His knuckles had turned white. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay you’re hurting me.” George whimpered, causing Dream to immediately release his wrist. “Oh my god I’m so sorry. George can we please talk. I-I need to explain something.” Dream said, and George nodded slowly. He had calmed down a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream made some tea and they sat down on the couch. “I need to tell you about high school.” George took a sip of his tea and smiled softly into the cup. Dream knew that he made it right. He felt a white flower bud plant itself into the heart of the cold. Right next to the blue rose that grew with every inhale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“High school was really hard for me. I mean I’m sure it is for everyone but..it was truthfully awful. I mean it started out alright, I was popular, had a beautiful girlfriend, had friends, everyone was nice to me..and then I met </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream inhaled, shutting his eyes. His mind wandered back to Oliver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ollie!” Dream exclaimed, running over to Oliver who was digging in his locker. “What are you doing?” He asked, leaning against the wall of lockers. “I’m looking for my history book. Mr. Smith is gonna kill me if I don’t have it.” He said, groaning and rubbing his face. “I think you left that at my house.” Dream put a lollipop in his mouth and smiled. “Oh my god I totally did. You don’t have history until after lunch..can I borrow your book?” He asked, placing his hands together in a begging formation. “Ugh I guess but you owe me Ollie.” Dream said and they walked over to his locker. “Thank you thank you!” Oliver exclaimed and Dream handed him his book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He said again before snatching the lollipop Dream had been sucking on out of his mouth and popped it into his own before walking off, leaving Dream standing there, face red and thoroughly confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream opened his eyes. “I was dating a girl named Kate. I told you and Sapnap about her, remember?” George nodded. “I also told you about a guy named Oliver, right?” Dream fiddled with his cup. He had an overwhelming urge to vomit into the milky brown liquid staring up at him. “Yea you used to talk about him constantly.” George chuckled but quickly stopped when he noticed how pale Dream had gone upon speaking about Oliver. “Well he was the one who made me realize I was bisexual.” Dream cleared his throat, pushing the urge to puke down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oliver,” Dream picked at the skin around his nails, “I like you.” He glanced up at Oliver, who was smiling at him. “You’re joking right?” Dream froze. “No I’m not.” Dream fidgeted with his hands. “Clay, are you gay?” Oliver looks up at him with pure disgust. Dream felt cold. “I’m bisexual. So I like guys and girls.” Dream cleared his throat. “But you’re dating Kate?” Oliver steps back. “Yea but I’m gonna break up with her if you say yes to my feelings.” Oliver scoffs. “I’m sorry man but I don’t feel the same way.” Then he walked off, Dream fought the urge to start sobbing, but it was too strong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream tossed and turned in bed. He grabbed his phone and opened his messages between him and Oliver, deciding to text him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay: hey Ollie I just wanted to say that I hope my feelings toward you don’t ruin our friendship. I might like you more than a friend but I don’t want our friendship to be over. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream woke up the next morning and went to school. Everyone was staring at him, and people whispered as he walked down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at George. “Oliver had screenshotted that text and spread it around school. I went to a really conservative school so I was instantly ridiculed and bullied. I lost all of my friends, my girlfriend broke up with me, got kicked off the football team, shoved around and people wrote horrible things in my locker, and it never stopped. For the rest of high school I was called slurs and people said so many homophobic and offensive things to me.” Dream’s whole body trembled. He felt so incredibly cold. Freezing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George I didn’t want to be alive anymore. I tried killing myself one time.” He looked up at George who was also crying. His hands were on his face. “You saved me George. You texted me right before I was gonna do it. I can’t remember what you said, it was probably something stupid, but it saved me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>saved me.” He smiled at George who was still crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t return your feelings because of my dad. I-I don’t know what he would do to us if I told him I was dating you.” Dream wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks. “We don’t have to tell him.” George grabbed Dream’s trembling hands. “He’ll find out. He always does.” He removed his hands from George’s grasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for two years. I’ve sat there while you talked about your crushes and ex’s and everything. I’ve endured it all.” Dream looked over at George with eyes as wide as quarters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait for you. I’ll always wait for you. I don’t care if it takes days, weeks, months, or years. I’ve waited this long so I don’t mind waiting a bit longer.” He grasped Dream’s face in his hands. Slowly, he pulled it close to his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. All of you. Every single part of you. Your obnoxious wheeze and your soft chuckle, your eyes and how they pierce into my soul, your freckles that I feel like I could count for hours, your heart and how kind you are, your snarky remarks, your ability to make me blush, and how you make me smile like an idiot, I love you and how you make me feel the way I do. You’re perfect.” He says before finally clashing his lips onto Dream’s. They kiss, a long, meaningful kiss. A kiss that lasts so long they can barely breathe. Suffocating under each other’s love. Their undying love. Their affection that has been growing for years, finally blooming into a white chrysanthemum of love and loyalty. The cold in Dream’s chest was being melted by the fiery passion George had with every soft breath he struggled to inhale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth. Warmth lit up like a match does to gasoline. It felt so warm. Warmer. Hot. The feeling of that horrible cold left. He felt George’s warmth. That blue rose had died and withered away, now replaced with a beautiful white chrysanthemum who’s petals spread into Dream’s body, repairing the years of damage and heartbreak he had endured. Spreading the warmth into every part of him. Erratic thoughts filled both of their heads as they moved into the kiss. Every inch of their being begging for more. Dream found his hand on George’s waist, pulling him closer. George had let his hands travel into Dream’s dirty blonde hair. Finally, they release each other, panting erratically.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stare up into each other’s eyes, chests rising and falling at rapid pace. “I’ll wait for you.” George says again before reluctantly getting off the couch. “But I’m moving back in. I’m sick of being locked in that room.” He smiled at Dream. “Okay I’ll help you get your stuff.” Dream says and stands up quickly, looking around for his shoes and keys. “You don’t have to-“ George tried to say nervously. “Uh I’m the one with a car idiot. Come on let’s go.” He said and pulled George to the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god Georgie.” Dream said and covered his nose. The room reeked of booze, clothes were scattered all over the floor, there was food left out adding to the horrible smell. “Oh shut up. I was sad.” He said and began grabbing his clothes. Dream’s heart panged at George’s remark. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Uh I’m gonna throw away the food and bottles and stuff.” Dream says and grabs a garbage bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both sat on the couch, sighing. “I still want us to be on hiatus. Feel like it would be weird for me to announce we are going through shit and then announce we are fine a few hours later.” Dream says and George bites the inside of his cheek. “Yea but people are gonna worry about us.” “Then let them. I just want to be alone with you for a while. We haven’t been in the same house for almost an entire month. I missed you.” Dream pulls George closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still a bit upset at you for telling everyone about our problems.” George said, smirking. “Please George.” Dream begged. “You’ve never been desperate.” George tilted his head. “I want you.” Dream said mindlessly, letting his thoughts take over his mouth. Quickly, he slapped his hand over his mouth. “Oh- uh.” He said and looked around frantically. George started laughing. “That’s hot.” George said, sending blood rushing to Dream’s cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I make you get all red? I make your stomach fuzzy? You think of me at night? My voice, it sends chills across your body?” His hand slowly grazes down George’s chest, stopping at his belly button. He leaned down to George’s ear. “That’s hot.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream recounted what he had said to George a little over a month ago. “You remember that?” He asks sheepishly. “Can't forget it. I constantly think about that day,” George paused for a minute, “sometimes I dream about it.” He said slowly. Dream snapped his head up. “You do?” George nodded. “What happens in those dreams?” His breath was hot. “I basically just relive it.” He says and rubs the back of his neck. Dream’s mind is filled with the things that were said and done that day. He smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours had passed. They had watched movies and talked about stuff and what they were gonna say when they came off of hiatus. They had decided to take a complete break from social media, not even texting in the group chat. They needed time to rebuild their friendship. “Hey George?” Dream ran his fingers through George’s hair. George was half asleep on his chest. “Mhm?” He hummed, tracing circles on Dream’s grey hoodie. “I want to take you somewhere tomorrow. It’s this really beautiful place. We could go on a walk.” George looked up at him and smiled. “I’d love that.” He said before nuzzling back into Dream’s embrace. They both fell asleep with contentment in their hearts, feeling safe in each other’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream and George laughed as they walked down the path toward Dream’s special spot. It was a mild day so Dream was wearing a baggy plaid shirt that wasn’t buttoned up, revealing the black t-shirt he had tucked into a pair of light white-washed ripped jeans. George was wearing a blue turtleneck and a pair of darker jeans. They both didn’t really style their hair, revealing the slight waves in it. “Almost there. You are gonna love it-“ Dream says, gesturing with his hands. He stops abruptly when someone bumps into him. “Oh sorry-“ he froze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay?” He stared down at the man and woman in front of him. “Oh my god Clay Summers.” The man says and the woman chuckles. “Hey man remember us?” He says, placing a hand on Dream’s shoulder. Dream couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream are you okay?” George says, nudging Dream’s arm. “Dream? What kind of name is that.” The man scoffs. “Who are you?” George says, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Oliver. Oliver Pearson.” George’s eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. And you are?” He looks over at the girl. “I’m Kate. Kate Lawson. Pleasure to meet you.” She extended her hand but George just stared at it. Eventually, she dropped her hand. “So Clay, is this your boyfriend?” He laughs. Dream couldn’t respond. He couldn’t find the words. He felt his body run cold, everything around him spun. “Dream.” George placed a hand on Dream’s back, filling him with reassurance and restoring the fleeting warmth. Dream finally found the courage within him to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No he’s not. He’s just my friend.” He said even though him and George both knew Dream felt more feelings toward George. They also knew that he couldn’t tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people that. “Yea? I don’t know, you guys look like you’re on a date.” Kate and him laugh. “I mean we should know, we are.” Dream’s eyes flutter. “Y-You guys are dating?” He says, swallowing hard. “Yea! Have been for a year now.” They reach out and hold each other’s hands. “Oh that’s great.” Dream feels like water is coming up his throat. He feels like he’s drowning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay let’s go.” George says and tries to pull Dream away but he doesn’t move. He stares into Oliver’s eyes. His cold, demeaning eyes. He had come face to face with the boy that had outed him to his entire school. Made his life a living hell. Made him develop issues. Made him want to die. Standing next to him, was the girl he loved, their hands clasped together. It was all too much. It hurt so bad. Dream could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His breath became uneven and rapid. His hands shook and he felt cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> George said in a harsh tone, snapping Dream out of his head. “Yea let’s go.” He said and cleared his throat before walking with George. “Going so soon?” Oliver cooed. “Shut the fuck up.” George turned around and gave Oliver the bird, shocking Dream but also making him smile. “You got a problem British boy?” Oliver says, walking over to them. “Oh what are you, captain fucking obvious. Stupid bitch.” George crossed his arms. Even though Oliver was much stronger and a tad bit taller than George, George didn’t care. Oliver </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream. “You wanna fight?!” Oliver yelled, rolling his sleeves up. “Honestly, no. And can you back the fuck up? Your breath smells absolutely horrible. I have some breath mints if you want them-“ Oliver went to swing, but Dream caught his fist right before it landed on George’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t fucking touch him.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream demanded, freezing the already chilly atmosphere. George saw how cold Dream’s eyes were, his jaw tensed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So this is his emotions spiking.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George remembered that Dream had said when that cold feeling took over him, his emotions spiked. It was a terrifying thing to witness, and George knew Oliver felt that way. “Well then tell your little gay boyfriend not to pick fights with someone bigger than him.” Oliver said and tried to pull his fist out of Dream’s hand. Dream’s hand tensed around Oliver’s fist. “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>speak to him or me that way. Take your own advice. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger </span>
  </em>
  <span>than you. I’m 6’3 and work out everyday, you’re 5’9, and that’s being generous, and you barely have any muscle. I will crush your fucking skull into the concrete if you even so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong at him.” He let go of Oliver’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go babe.” Oliver said, and grabbed Kate’s waist and walked the other way. Once he was out of ear shot, Dream fell to the ground sobbing. He shook violently and could barely breathe. He felt like someone had put chains on his feet and threw him in the ocean with tape over his mouth. He felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into the cold water, it filling his lungs, opening his wounds and tearing them wider. George hugged him and rubbed his back, whispering comforting words to him. They held each other for a solid five minutes before Dream felt confident to stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love is a bitter thing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We want to believe that love is beautiful</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love is meaningful</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love is kind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s not</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love is a trap</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s like giving someone a lit match </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>in a room doused in gasoline</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s inevitable that it’ll all go up in flames</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love is a bitter thing</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments! Also I made a “professional” Twitter account! I’ll upload little spoilers and announce when I update a series. For more info check it out and read the pinned tweet!</p>
<p>Socials:<br/>Personal Twitter: @laplizz<br/>Professional Twitter: @lapliz1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Precipice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Dream tease eachother</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhuhuh HERE! So this chapter took like forever to write because in the middle of it I found out some sad news, I lost my dog of 7 years. She died of old age and lived a happy life BUT WE ARE NOT GOING TO GET ALL SAD AND SAPPY! This chapter is pretty smutty (~_~) there is a little splash of angst but it’s mainly smutty. I have a few trigger warnings tho :)</p><p>TW! BRIEF mentions of suicide, BRIEF mentions of homophobia, and medium smut :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been about a week since the run in with Oliver and Kate. Dream and George ended up going home before reaching the place Dream wanted to show him. It was all too much. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms that night. That entire week they hadn’t even glanced at their phones, just living in the moment and enjoying each other’s company. They sat down on the floor and decided it was time to log back into the world. They were gonna go live together and address everything but wanted to check Twitter first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“3..2..1.” They both counted down and powered up their phones. They went to Twitter and saw everyone’s tweets. They laughed at memes and people panicking, and then Dream spotted a thread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream is gay and I have proof; a thread.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the handle and saw it was Oliver’s name. “G-George.” He stuttered and showed his phone to the man sitting across from him. “Oh my god.” George’s smile fell. Dream opened the thread and began reading most of it aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay, better known was Dream is gay. I went to high school with him and was close friends with him. He helped me settle into high school and even got me on the football team. Then, one day, he told me he liked me. Like romantically. Gross. The other day I was walking with my girlfriend and we saw him. He was being all mushy gushy with some guy. Here is the proof he liked me in high school.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next tweet in the thread was a screenshot of the message Dream had sent him years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream wanted to puke. He didn’t want to come out this way. And the fact that Oliver literally got his sexuality wrong was pouring gasoline onto the flame. “We are going live right fucking now.” Dream pulled George up and pulled him into his room, booting up his pc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way in hell this is gonna be my face reveal so sit here.” George sat down in Dream’s computer chair and they clicked the Go Live button. Fans flooded into the chat, shocked to see George on the screen instead of Dream’s green avatar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys. So we need to have a serious talk. Dream is right next to me, he’s just not showing his face.” George looks over and smiles at him reassuringly. “So first off, me and him are okay, we resolved our issues and I moved back in. We aren’t going to publicly talk about what we fought over, that’s private information. Now Dream is gonna talk about the next thing.” George looked over at him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait one sec I’m gonna grab something.” Dream runs over to his dresser and digs around in the top drawer. He pulls out a face mask and then grabs some sunglasses. He had seen Ranboo do this and thought it was absolutely genius. “Okay let me sit there.” He says and him and George switch spots. “Hey guys. He cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I want to address a thread that has been spread around Twitter. It’s a thread about my sexuality.” He cleared his throat. “This thread was made by someone who made my life a living hell. A person who hurt me time and time again. A person who is now dating my ex girlfriend. They decided it would be all cute and funny to spread around a false sexuality. I am not gay, I’m bisexual. I like girls and guys. For some reason this was an extremely hard concept for my high school to grasp. They heard that I liked guys too and ran with it.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They bullied me, beat me up, called me slurs, filled my locker with hateful messages, even showed up to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> where my </span>
  <em>
    <span>little sister </span>
  </em>
  <span>was and broke her window with rocks.” Dream clenched his fist, and George noticed. He held Dream’s hand just out of frame. Dream let out a shaky breath. “In the thread, this person made remarks that invalidate gay people. This is extremely horrible and disgusting. To the lgbtq communit, you are valid. Never forget that. This is not how I wanted to come out, but here we are.” Dream pulled just the sunglasses off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Oliver, if you’re watching this, fuck you.” He smiled and the chat flooded with hearts and pog emotes. “Now I don’t want anyone to send hate to him or my ex on my behalf. That would be rude. Yea he outed me to the entire internet in hopes of getting a reaction out of me, whatever. I was mad at first but now I’m over it. Do not send hate to him, that only gives him clout. He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>clout and he sure as hell isn’t gonna say mean things to my fans. I recommend blocking him. I imagine he isn’t going to stop, just don’t interact with him.” Dream’s phone was buzzing like crazy. He glanced down and noticed most of the messages were from Sapnap. He ignored it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay guys,” he looked over at George and almost as if he knew, George shook his head, “we are gonna end the stream here. Thank you all for coming out and listening to us. Please be respectful and uh..yea! Enjoy the rest of your day.” Dream smiled. He then ended the stream and tugged the mask off of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, and looked over at George who was chewing on his nails. “Gross.” Dream said and George gave him an annoyed look. “Oh hush up.” George said and stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours had passed since the livestream. Dream and George had gotten into a discord call with the smp members and discussed things, and then got into a private call with Sapnap. Dream apologized and then they explained what they argued over. Sapnap was extremely accepting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream floated on his back in the pool, feeling his body sway in the water. It was so tranquil, just him and the sounds of birds chirping. He heard the glass door slide open, but couldn’t be bothered to look up. He knew it was George. He felt the water shift and heard a few splashes. George had gotten in the water. “Clay.” George said softly. It was almost inaudible since Dream’s ears were filled with water. He opened his eyes and looked over at George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at George’s pale chest and slender arms. He had freckles on his shoulders that Dream had never noticed before. His hair was wet so he had pushed it back, revealing his forehead. His eyes glowed in the evening light. George was beautiful. Ethereal. God-like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was a lucky man just to be standing in the presence of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was surreal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George pressed a hand to Dream’s chest, pushing him slightly into the water. Dream stood up and looked at George. “Sorry..you’re chest.” George says and licks his lips. Dream grabs George’s hand and places it onto his chest. George could feel Dream’s erratic heart beat, every thump sending them deeper into a sense of security. The thumps sent waves of warmth across both of their bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked at George’s flushed face. His eyes were fixated on the other’s chest. Dream felt such an urge to just make him his own. Claim him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt like he was standing on the precipice of his and George’s love. Below him was a bottomless ocean of something he has been wanting for so long. It was terrifyingly beautiful. Everything he has ever wanted was right in front of him. All he had to do was take one step and he’d fall into the warm ocean of love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s scared of heights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he needed was a push. Something to make him love again. Love is too scary—he has been hurt by it so many times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if George was that push. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back up at George who was staring at his face. He wanted to kiss him. To pick him up and set him on the edge of the pool and let his hands wander all over the other man’s body. He wanted to watch George shrivel up in pleasure, his hair a mess and his face flushed red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared down into the deep murky water below him on the cliff. The water almost called for him to jump, to land into the warmth. He couldn’t. He couldn’t have George. He didn’t deserve him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sucked in a deep breath and held it, going underwater. He swam to the bottom and sat there, eyes tightly closed. He felt George’s hand grab onto his own, pulling him to the surface. “Why did you do that?” He asked. His words oozed out and filled Dream’s ears. “I don’t know.” Dream tilted his head and stared at George. He felt hazy and dizzy, everything a blur. He couldn’t remember anything, losing his train of thought. He couldn’t think of anything but George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt like he was in a dark room with nobody but him and George. Surrounded by the abyss and nothingness felt comforting and terrifying at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shook his head and wandered out of the pool. George, confused, followed him. Dream mindlessly grabbed a towel and dried himself off, before walking into the house. He blankly stared straight ahead of him as he walked. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower head on. Without taking off his swim trunks, he stepped into the hot water and sunk to the floor. “Clay do you have clothes on?” George asked from outside the door. Dream didn’t respond. After a few moments George walked in squinting. Once he saw Dream was clothed he breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had put his knees to his chest and bowed his head. “Are you okay?” George asked, stepping into the shower. Dream shakes his head and instantly feels George pushing Dream’s arms and nuzzling himself into a hug. He laid between Dream’s legs, his head resting on his chest and his arms around his neck. The water poured down on top of them. “I’m here.” George said and Dream wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s frame, sobbing into his wet hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid like that for a while. He wasn’t sure how long it was. Time seemed unimportant. The only thing he cared about was George. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the only thing that mattered. It had been so long the water had gone cold. But they didn’t move. Each other's body heat was enough to keep them warm. They didn’t want to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream decided to stream some speed running. It had been a day or two since the livestream where he talked about Oliver and that whole situation. “Okay I’m about to start.” Dream said, peeking his head out of his door. George was sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand and something to eat. “I’ll watch from here.” George smiled and Dream walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched thousands of people pour into the chat with excited messages and emotes. He started up speed running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been about an hour into streaming, Sapnap had just left the call. He was laughing at the ridiculous donation he just got when he heard his door creak open. He looked over and saw George who had glassy eyes and tears running down his cheeks. “One second guys.” Dream says frantically before muting his mic and walking over to George. “What’s wrong?” Dream asked and George showed him his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver had found George’s Twitter and sent him awful messages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Disgusting”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gross”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Abomination”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Kill yourself”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream skimmed over the messages, each worse than the last. George was trembling and his lower lip was quivering. “Come here.” Dream pulled him close, holding him as he sobbed into his chest. “It’s okay.” Dream blocked the account and then deleted the conversation. Best not to interact with Oliver, as much as he wanted to curbstomp him, it wouldn’t do George any good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Dream sat down on his chair and pulled George onto his lap, “sit here.” Dream said and unmuted his mic. “Sorry guys George came in. He’s actually right next to me so you might hear him.” Dream said before resuming the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George started to get a bit uncomfortable from how he was sitting. It had been about thirty minutes since Dream resumed the game. He was talking to chat and humming, not really paying George any mind. George readjusted the way he was sitting, causing Dream to halt in his reply to the donation that had just played. George didn’t really notice it. Dream cleared his throat before continuing where he left off. George shuffled again, earning a deep exhale from Dream. It finally clicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George cocked an eyebrow up and smirked, realizing what he was doing. He moved again, this time with more intent. Dream gripped George’s waist, so tight it was sure to leave a bruise but George didn’t care. This new side of Dream was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhilarating. </span>
  </em>
  <span>George did it again, a bit harsher this time, making Dream’s voice pitch higher and forcing him to stumble over his words. George finally worked up the courage to spare Dream a glance. His eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face was bloodshot red and his lips were parted. His eyes were almost shut and glazed over. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his hair was tousled and messy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream went to mute his mic, but George quickly unmuted it and kept his hand over the button. Dream dug his fingers into George’s waist, giving him a look which he was sure meant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“stop it right now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>But George simply couldn’t resist. He rolled his hips, pretending he was just stretching, and Dream shuddered, his head falling onto George’s back. “Okay guys, I think I’m ready to end the stream. It was great to stream again and I’m going to try and do it more regularly. Thank you all-“ George rolled his hips again, making Dream let out a very low breathy moan, one that only George could hear, “thank you all for coming out!” Dream was just about to click the button that ended his stream, when George interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Dream it’s the first time you have streamed speedrunning in </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long. You can go a bit longer, right?” Dream hummed lowly, and George knew full well Dream had to comply. “I guess I can go for a bit longer.” Dream said, gritting his teeth. The chat rejoiced and didn’t seem to pick up on the tension. They were both a bit grateful for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a few minutes since George had tried anything, and Dream seemed to have regained his composure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what George was waiting for. For him to think George was done teasing him. George rolled his hips forward and shuddered at the friction. Dream froze. “What the fuck are you doing.” Dream said lowly, probably not quiet enough for his mic to not pick it up, but he knew George could hear it. George turned around and gave him a puzzled look, pretending to not know what Dream was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George squirmed around for a longer amount of time and Dream let out a string of breathy moans into George’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ending the stream.” Dream said before George could interject. “Bye guys!” He ended the stream right after saying those words. Dream let out a deep sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George realized he was probably going to get an earful, so he tried to get up. Dream held him in place, “where do you think you’re going?” Chills ran down George’s back. He froze. His playful demeanor was replaced by a stirring in his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George couldn’t help but think to himself. He had really done it this time. “What were you trying to accomplish?” Dream said in a low voice. When George didn’t respond, Dream moved his hands downwards, now resting on his hip, “hm?” George felt his stomach fill with a deep desire, every word that fell from Dream’s mouth, every movement of his hands, made that pool of hot molasses get hotter and hotter and bigger and bigger. “Well? Are you going to answer me?” Dream’s hands continue to move downwards, now resting on George’s upper thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s whole body was tense and even though Dream couldn’t see his face, the redness on his neck and ears was enough. “George.” Dream rumbled into George’s ears, causing a shuddering breath to fall from George’s mouth. “Come on now, what were you trying to do?” Dream lightly squeezed George’s thigh. “I-I don’t know.” George tripped over his words, barely being able to even choke that out. “Oh you know.” Dream began moving his hand up and down, rubbing George’s thigh. “I-I just wanted to know what you would do.” Dream chuckled dryly. “Yea?” George nodded. “You aren’t getting away with this.” Dream said before turning George around. Their eyes met, both lit with a fire. The warmth enveloped them, sending them tumbling down a long path of lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared into each other’s eyes, chests rising and falling rapidly. Dream suddenly picked George up and carried him over to the bed. George’s eyes grew wide and he panicked a bit. “I’m not going to do anything like what you’re thinking,” Dream smirked, “at least not yet.” He said the last part in a lower voice, eyes piercing into George’s soul. “But you still aren’t getting off easily.” Dream whispered before clashing his lips down onto George’s, earning a whimper. George went to snake his arms around Dream’s neck, only for Dream to clasp his hands around George’s wrists and slam them down into the mattress, tightening his grip. George pulled away and looked at Dream, frowning. Dream cocked an eyebrow up before delivering a hot kiss to George’s neck, trailing down slowly, lightly sucking as he went. He didn’t suck hard enough to leave marks, just enough to raise the tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream I didn’t do all of this to you.” George gasped when Dream lightly bit the tender skin. “What you’re feeling is what I felt.” Dream held both of George’s wrists with one hand and took the other and traced circles on George’s stomach, glancing up at George’s disheveled state. “God you’re beautiful.” George wanted to hide his face but his wrists were still being pinned down. Dream took that hand he was tracing circles with and slowly brought George’s shirt up to about mid-stomach. George squirmed around at the newly exposed skin. “Drea-“ Dream planted a kiss onto George’s pale, tender skin, sending chills down George’s body. He trailed the light and soft kissed down his stomach, stopping right below George’s belly button. He lifted his head and looked at George, who had thrown his head back and shut his eyes. His back was slightly arched and he was trying to pull his hands out of Dream’s grip to hide his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beautiful.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream thought again. Silently, he got off of George and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him, leaving George confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➳➳➳</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laid in bed, tossing and turning, he could not get comfortable. After his shower, George had retreated into his room, and Dream figured it would be best to leave him alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then his phone buzzed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>GeorgeNotFound went live!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Dream mumbled and mindlessly clicked onto the notification. George’s face popped onto the screen. His face was coated with a light dusting of blush, and he said hello, saying he was going to play some random game that Dream had never heard of, but George explained it. The gist of it was that he had to go around and find these objects all the while being chased by a mob of people. Seemed complex and like it needed focus. An idea popped into Dream’s head. This was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>opportunity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>get George back. But it was gonna be a bit more difficult, George had a facecam. That’s when Dream noticed that George was wearing one of his hoodies, specifically his burnt orange hoodie. It flattered George’s pale skin, making his eyes pop. Dream smirked and clicked on the donation link. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream donated $5” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the notification said before reading the text, George instantly snapped his head over to his other monitor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You look so good in my hoodie.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The text-to-speech read out, instantly making George’s face flush. “Uh thank you Dream for the $5. Your hoodie was in my laundry so I don’t want to hear about it.” George tried to play it off but Dream knew that hoodie was in his closet, not George’s laundry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream donated $5! ‘Are you sure? Last time I checked that hoodie was in my closet.’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George ignored the donoation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George started getting frustrated from the game, so he threw his head back, reminding Dream of what he did earlier that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream donated $5” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the text to speech read out again and George snapped his head up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Georgie you know EXACTLY what you are doing.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George bit his lip and cleared his throat. He ignored the donation and spared no glance to the chat, he knew they were going crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream donated $5, take off the hoodie.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George’s eyes widened. “I’m gonna mute the donation text to speech, Dream is being weird.” George said and muted them. Dream groaned and decided to switch to a different approach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened Snapchat and sent a snap to George. The snap was of Dream’s neck, his head tilted backwards. The caption was </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you to leave marks all over here like I almost did to you” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he sent it. He knew George wouldn’t look at his phone while streaming, especially in the middle of the game, but if he sent enough he’d look. So Dream kept sending more and more dirty messages. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck George you look so good in my hoodie.” “I just want to pin you down and make you mine.” “Do you like what you see?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The last snap was paired with a picture of Dream’s well-toned abdomen, his sweatpants dipping low enough to show off his v-line. He knew that would send George over the edge, with his cute infatuation with Dream’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at the stream and saw George roll his eyes, picking up his phone. He had just died for the fifty-seventh time or something like that. Dream watched the delivered sign turn to open, and saw George’s face light up red. He then saw George draw his lip under his teeth, and slump in his chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream couldn’t help but think. George had stayed on the last picture for a longer than normal time, making Dream get slightly embarrassed. Eventually he clicked off of it and messaged Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George: “wth are you doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream: “hm? I’m not doing anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George: “you are full of it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George went back to his stream and announced he was ready to end it. Dream’s heart started pounding with excitement. He was so excited to see what George would do. After the stream had ended, Dream heard George stomp down the hallway and slam the door open, huffing, causing Dream to sit up. George’s face was bloodshot red. “Hey-“ Dream was interrupted by George, “what the fuck is your problem?!” He shrilled. “You did the same thing to me.” Dream combatted. “You already got your payback earlier, this was just for your entertainment, wasn’t it.” Dream stood up. “So what if it was?” Dream walked over to George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not funny!” George lightly tapped Dream’s chest with his fist. “Oh yea? You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Dream tilted his head, recounting how George had acted when he sent the pictures. “Shut up.” George looked away. Dream pushed him backwards, pressing him against the wall. Dream twirled the draw-strings of the hoodie George was wearing, “fuck I love how you look in my hoodie,” he said softly before gripping the strings and pulling him into a heated kiss, their lips molding together. George’s hands tried to find their way around Dream’s neck, only for Dream to grab them and slam them into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make you mine. I want to take all of you, touch every part of you.” Dream broke away from this kiss just to say that, just to watch George’s reaction. George whimpered, lifting his head to try and make their lips meet again. “Uh-uh.” Dream shook his head and released George’s hands. “Not yet.” Dream walked out of the room. “Clay!” George ran after him. “Please.” George said in a softer tone, gripping onto Dream’s hoodie. “Please what?” Dream smiled. “Do something.” George said, face flushing even redder. “Something?” Dream looked at him with fake cluelessness. “Goddamnit you know! Stop being coy!” George yelled. “Sorry Georgie I don’t know what you are talking about.” Dream said and walked over to the fridge to find a snack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me!” Dream snapped his head around. “Touch me. Grab me. Pull me.” With every word George walked closer. “Something, anything!” He said again. “Why?” Dream said, leaning against the counter. “Please Dream. I want you so bad.” Dream cocked an eyebrow up, trying to hide how fast his heart was pounding. “Where is all of this coming from? Hm?” Dream smirked. “You know what you were doing when you pinned me to your bed, you know what you were doing when you sent those messages.” George bit the inside of his cheek. “And what exactly was I doing? Far as I know, I was just getting payback.” Dream said, playing coy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George grunted, “you were turning me on!” He finally said. He quickly hid his face in his hands. “Oh yea?” Dream grabbed George and picked him up, setting him on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was once again, standing on the precipice. This time though, the sea below him was red and lustful and covered with flower petals. He had gotten a taste of temptation, and wanted more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed :)) let me know what you think in the comments, I love reading them!</p><p>Socials:<br/>Twitter; @lapliz1 <br/>Personal Twitter; @laplizz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>